The present disclosure relates to an information processing apparatus, an information processing method, and a computer program, and more particularly to an information processing apparatus, an information processing method, and a computer program for processing operation/input given to an input device using a sensor capable of detecting a multi-touch gesture.
An example of a controller for a GUI (Graphical User Interface) widely available as a smartphone and the like is an input device using a sensor such as a touch panel. Touch panels capable of detecting a so-called multi-touch gesture, i.e., capable of simultaneously detecting touches with multiple fingers, are becoming widely available in recent years.
For example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2009-276992 discloses a technique relating to an operation input device using a touch panel. More specifically, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2009-276992 discloses a coordinate input device for calculating a coordinate value of a pressed point by removing detected touch positions to which a predetermined pressing force is not applied from among touch positions detected by a touch panel sensor. This technique can reduce the error in the coordinate value at the pressed point detected by the touch panel sensor with respect to the pressed point that is actually pressed.
For example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2009-176245 discloses a display input device to which a user inputs information by causing a manipulation object to slide on or press a display screen. This device includes a display unit having an operation surface and displaying an input operation image and a planar input detection unit provided continuously on the surface opposite to the operation surface of the display unit, and the input detection unit detects pressing force applied via the display unit. Therefore, during operation/input, the display unit serves as a load transmission member, whereby the slide position and the amount of pressing force of the manipulation object can be detected at the back surface of the display unit.
Further, for example, Japanese Translation of PCT Application No. 2007-512619 discloses a system for adaptively interpreting user's intention on the basis of a parameter given by a contact detection input device. In the system, a processor receives a pressure signal representing pressure from an input device such as a touch pad, and compares a pseudo-pressure and a pressure threshold value. When the pseudo-pressure is determined to be larger than the pressure threshold value, a signal is determined to be received, and an output is given.